This invention relates generally to provision of improved means to establish a fluid passing side port extending sidewardly from a body within a pipe, as for example by remote manipulation of the body. Also it has particular application to freeze resistant water supply installations; such as installation in a well pipe of apparatus to control water flow sidewardly from the well.
Freezing of water in flow control apparatus in wells, as for example in remote locations, such as farms, ranches, and other locations, etc., is a persistent problem. Attempts to overcome this problem have led to development of apparatus installable in a water supply well, to redirect water flow from an upward direction to a lateral, as for example horizontal, flow direction, below the ground surface.
There is need for improved equipment or apparatus, which can be lowered into the well from the surface and manipulated, to establish the lateral redirection of flow. To this end, there is great need for simple apparatus which can be lowered into a well, as via elongated lift out support structure, and then manipulated solely via the same support structure, to establish the needed side connection to an underground sideward flow line, for thereby achieving upward water flow diversion in the well to the underground flow line, all without digging up the earth to gain access to the side connection.